pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumarill
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=126 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=043 |evofrom=Marill |gen=Generation II |species=Aqua Rabbit Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Fairy |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |metweight=28.5 kg |imweight=62.8 lbs. |ability=Thick Fat Huge Power |dw=Sap Sipper |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Fairy |body=06 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Azumarill (Japanese: マリルリ Mariruri) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology Azumarill's physical appearance includes two large, floppy ears. It's blue on the upper half, and white on the lower half. In the middle are white circles of various sizes. Azumarills have short, stubby, blue arms with no fingers. One significant feature is its zigzag tail with a blue ball at the end, which is a trademark to one of Azumarill's pre-evolution, Azurill. When it activates its attacks, the ball sometimes glows. It has excellent hearing. Behavior When Azumarill spots a Pokemon struggling in the water it creates a balloon of air so the other Pokemon can breathe. Evolution Azumarill evolves from Marill at level 18. It is the final evolution of Azurill. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation II-V= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 2 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 5 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |'Bubble'|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 10 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 10 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 13 |'Bubble Beam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 16 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|4|0}} 21 |'Aqua Tail'|90|90|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|4|0}} 25 |'Play Rough'|90|90|10|Fairy|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 31 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 35 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 42 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 46 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 55 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Bubble'|20|100|30|Water|Special}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status}} N/A |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special}} N/A |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 2 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status}} 7 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special}} 10 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 10 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical}} 13 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special}} 16 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 21 |'Aqua Tail'|90|90|10|Water|Physical}} 25 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 31 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status}} 35 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status}} 42 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical}} 46 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime *Azumarill (anime) *Trixie's Azumarill *Vincent's Azumarill *Officer Jenny's Azumarill *Paul's Azumarill Trivia * Lady Azumarill is a friend of the Pichu Brothers. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, after Azurill and Marill leave the Kecleon Store for the first time (on-screen), Kecleon explains that their mother has sadly grown ill, which explains why they are doing the shopping. It is possible that their mother is, of course, an Azumarill. * Azumarill's name is a mix of its previous evolutions, Azurill and Marill. * Black 2 and White 2 are the only games to have an under-leveled Azumarill. * Azumarill is one of the 9 Pokemon that has a type of Incense (in this case, it has Sea Incense in order to produce Azurill eggs). Gallery 184Azumarill OS anime.png 184Azumarill OS anime 2.png 184Azumarill OS anime 3.png 184Azumarill Dream.png 184Azumarill Pokemon Stadium.png 184Azumarill Pokemon Colosseum.png 184Azumarill Pokémon HOME.png Azumarill-GO.png Azumarill GO Shiny.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon